


Warm Glow

by FuryEclipse, virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryEclipse/pseuds/FuryEclipse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: It is said that, upon touch, the heart of the soulmate glows with joy. The dancer has dreamt of it, the dragon believes he is unworthy of it, and the trickster makes it happen regardless of what they believe.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Six months ago… _

 

_ Cassandra spun and twirled as she brawled against the robot dummy, which yelped and squawked as it was hit. Water swirled wildly around her from the heat of mock battle. She was the only person in the training room, having need to shore up combat skills before being sent into battle. She had the basics of combat down, stemming from dance and self-defense maneuvers she had learned, but she would not rest until she had perfected those skills.  _

 

_ ‘Combat’s just like a dance. But instead of impressing lives, you’re taking them.’ She thought, the mantra running through her head. Under her breath, she muttered a count to keep her in time with her movements. Suddenly, something sharp whizzed by her head, a trio of shurikens, and embedded themselves into the head of the robot dummy. Instinctively, she whipped around and sent a clone of the Spear into the direction where the shurikens came from.  _

 

_ “Gyahh!” Cassandra blinked, realizing exactly who she hit: Genji Shimada, her friend from her youth. She rushed over to the cyborg ninja. _

 

_ “Genji! Are you ok? Do we need to go to Ang-” _

 

_ “No no, I’m fine!” Genji laughed. Cassandra let out a sigh of relief. She was thankful that Genji always took things in stride. She just realized he was with someone and glanced over. She gasped in surprise. _

 

_ “Hanzo!? Is...is that really you?” She stared at the archer, so different from when she last saw him, twenty years ago. She looked to Genji. “Didn’t you tell me it was unlikely he’d join Overwatch?” _

 

_ “Well, unlikely isn’t a never.” Genji replied. “I convinced him.” _

 

_ “Indeed you did…” The archer grumbled, staring at his dripping wet brother.  _

 

_ “I won’t ask how you did it Genji.” She said, smiling to Hanzo. “But I’m glad you’re here.” She swore she saw a brief smile crossed the archer’s face.  _

  
  


“Oi Cass! Earth to Cass!” Diana called. Cassandra blinked, getting a piece of sweet biscuit thrown at her. They were sitting in her room, the coffee table in front of her friends, Diana and Taylor. They had just finished making some small baked goods and sweets. “Did you enjoy your trip around the sun daydreaming about your soulmate again?”

 

“...maybe.” Cassandra lied with a little blush. Diana grinned with a snicker.

 

“I can read you like a book.” 

 

“Soulmates are nice…” Taylor said softly, munching on a biscuit. “Especially when you find yours.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” Diana purred happily. “Who knew I’d find mine in a dastardly cute and charming cowboy? And you with a cyborg ninja that loves to fluster you till you’re redder than any roses?” Taylor blushed at her words but nodded. “Makes me wonder what Cass’ is, considering how much she’s daydreaming about it.” 

 

“Hopefully aesthetically pleasing and compatible with me.” Cassandra hummed. Her mind wandered to Hanzo, the reclusive archer. 

 

“So, who’d be her soulmate?” Diana thought for a minute before turning to Taylor. “Any ideas?” 

 

“Hm...perhaps Brigette? A lovely squire protecting her princess...that sounds romantic.” Taylor suggested. Diana hummed.

 

“I was thinking Pharah. Have you seen those arms? Makes me wonder why she goes around flying in the sky.” 

 

“I hope it’s Hanzo...” Cassandra murmured before realizing that she said that aloud, only to see Tay and Diana looked at her.

 

“Hm? Hanzo? The man that walks around with one tit out constantly? And the new piercings he got? Why him?” She asked curiously taking another sweet to eat.

 

“Well, he just seems so...lonely. Like the whole tit out thing, the piercings...it’s just him screaming for attention.” She sighed. “He was my friend when we were little as well. It’d be nice if he was my soulmate as well. And I...I bet he’d like it too. Instead of a stranger, it’s someone he knows.” 

 

“Aww…” Taylor softly squealed. “That’d be really cute!”

 

Diana grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye as she ate a cookie. Cassandra noticed, it was the look of her planning something.

 

“Diana, what are you planning.”

 

“Me planning? I’m innocent of any crime that I have yet to commit.” She sang innocently as Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

 

“Sure..."

 

* * *

 

“They were so close!” Diana snarled, fist into the wall. Jesse winced at the ferocity of her soulmate. They were sitting her room, the cowboy resting on her bed with his back against the wall. They had just come back from a mission and Diana had witnessed Hanzo and Cassandra being so close to touching before Ganymede, Bastion's pet(?) bird, fluttered to them and ruined the mood.

 

“Darlin’...come here.” He said calmly as he reached out to her. The woman slowly pulled back her hand, unphased by the small tingles of pain. She put her hand in Jesse’s and they both moved in sync with her settling down in his lap as he wrapped his serape around the two of them. “It’ll be alrigh’, they’ll get there someday sugar.” 

 

“I hope so, it’s getting frustrating.” She huffed, only to squeak getting kissed on her nose.

 

“Yer not allowed to be angry under my serape, honey bear. You know the rules.” Jesse purred, making her flustered and hiding her face in his neck as he laughed warmly.

 

“Your adorableness is a crime.” Diana smiled as she removed her gloves

 

“Guilty as charged.” Jesse cooed taking off his gloves as they both held hands, allowing the warmth to seep in and calm them both down.

 

“Angela’s gonna kill me for the bruises.” She hummed, noticing the bruises on her hand.

 

“Yup, that means I get the keys to the liquor cabinet right?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Now that’s just rude, sweetie. Leaving a poor cowboy alone without the company of alcohol.” Jesse whined dramatically

 

“You’d break the lock anyways.” Diana chuckled, kissing his cheek as he shrugged.

 

“Yer not wrong.” Jesse quipped as the two laughed snuggling each other, she kissed the top of his hand as he kissed her cheek afterward. Both fell asleep together as their warmth coaxed their minds to rest. 

 

Until Diana’s phone went off. 

 

Diana groaned and Apollo used his nose to wake up her phone wagging his tail happily as he picked it up and dropped it off in her lap. Jesse pulled his hand away to look at the text, as Diana hummed curiously.

 

_ [Text from: Genji’s Flower (Taylor): You wouldn’t happen to have any ideas for party games? Genji’s birthday is next week.] _

 

“Babe you’ve known Genji longer, got anything?”

 

“Uh, that was durin’ Blackwatch sweet pea, we didn't do much celebratin’. Mostly we’d get drunk, pull pranks or annoy Gabe… Mostly Gen was in Angela’s room to get fixed/modified, or in the training room bein’... Gen or usually brooding somewhere.”

 

“That was Genji? I mean I believe it but wow… edge boy phase much?”

 

Jesse chuckled and Diana texted Taylor back.

 

_ [Text from: Desert Rose (Diana): I got nothing and Jesse says that Genji was mostly brooding and being an edgelord last they saw each other. Why what’s up?] _

 

_ [Text from: Genji’s Flower (Taylor): It seems like a thing that happens at parties, right? Cass mentioned it when we were getting supplies.] _

 

Diana and Jesse looked at each other with a smirk.

 

“Thinkin’ what I'm thinkin’ Angel?”

 

“I’m innocent of any crime that happens during the party.” Diana laughed and Jesse kissed her cheek.

 

“That’s my girl.” Jesse teased reaching over to text Taylor back.

 

_ [Text from Desert Rose (Diana): Ever heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven?] _


	2. Chapter 2

Gentle laughter circulated the small room that the group had settled in for Genji’s birthday. Against the wall was a table full of snacks, a table that someone had to get an eye on in case the Shimada Dragons and Apollo tried to steal the snacks. The group were sitting at another table, Jesse skillfully shuffling a couple decks of Cards Against Humanity (and casually aweing Taylor with his skillful hands), when the cowboy’s eyes caught the grin of his soulmate. 

 

“Oops!” The cards exploded in his hands, sending them everywhere. “Aw shucks, butter fingers.” 

 

“Bullshit!” Diana quipped, picking some up before opening herself another root beer bottle, throwing the cap at the snack table as Apollo and Soba tried to steal another burger. “I see you there you two! Don't think I don't!” Apollo stuck out his tongue at Diana with Soba throwing her a razzberry.

 

“Well, while Jesse is busy picking up cards, how about another game to pass the time?” Genji suggested. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.  

 

“I got the perfect game.” Diana grinned, pulling out a little box of straws. She opened the box. “Everyone get one.” The group looked at each other, Cassandra watching Diana warily as she pulled a straw. 

 

“Oh and take off your gloves too.”

 

“Why?” Hanzo asked, immediately narrowing his eyes at Diana.

 

“Because Han, you’re gonna need yer grip to be proper and not accidentally drop somethin’. Like how you dropped that bot last mission.” Diana almost did a spit take from Jesse’s words but turned around to start snickering with Genji. Hanzo glowered at the cowboy before sighing. 

 

“Fine. I will indulge your little game.” He said, carefully pulling off his gloves. Cassandra glanced to her straw as the others finally picked out their straws. 

 

“Hold up the straws.” Diana watched as the group held up the straws. Her eyes scanned the straws. “Cass, Hanzo. Into the closet you go.”

 

“Wait, what?” Cassandra blinked. 

 

“Unless yer scared of a little close quarters.” Jesse drawled, glancing to Hanzo’s furious blush.

 

“Oh, this is that Seven Minutes in Heaven game you mentioned!” Taylor gasped. Diana snickered innocently. 

 

“Hey Gen it’s us two in the closet later.” Diana laughed as he poked her side. “Nooo don't start a war you can't win!” Cassandra let out a sigh and went to the closet, stepping inside quickly. Hanzo watched her go before getting sharply poked in the rib by his brother. Grumbling, he followed her into the closet. 

 

The closet was dark, small, and Cassandra couldn’t help but notice the dry scent wafting in the room. Her gaze was focused on the archer, who she was certain was blushing so hard he was a tomato. Or an apple. Or some sort of red frui- she shook her head, getting that thought out of her head. 

 

“Hanzo?” She asked softly. The archer looked up at her. “Are you ok?” 

 

“I wonder who thought up of this inane game.” He grumbled. “Probably the cowboy.”

 

“I’m very certain it was Diana.” Cassandra mused. She looked to his hands, he had crossed his arms to hide them under his elbows. “It wouldn’t surprise me if she pulled in her soulmate to help her spring this little plan on us.” He looked away from her. “Hey, if you’re not feeling comfortable here, I’ll go convince th-”

 

“No, it’s not that.” He said. “I am used to tight quarters.” Cassandra tilted her head. “I am also used to being forced to share said quarters with others. But this? This is...testing me.”

 

“How so?” 

 

“For one thing, you are my colleague. My friend. Perhaps even my one confidant. I am allies with the others, but you…I would much rather spend time with you than the others.”

 

“Even over your own brother?” Cassandra asked softly. A silence fell between them. “Hanzo...I hold you and Genji in high regard. You two are my best friends. All I ever wanted was for you two to be happy, no matter where your path led.” 

 

“I don’t believe it.”

 

“In my sentiment? Or in me?” Cassandra asked. Hanzo bit his lip. 

 

“You know what I have done. A killer does not deserve happiness.” 

 

“I don’t believe it. And I think, deep down, you don’t either.” Cassandra reached out to let her hands rest on his arms. “For one thing, you have striven to redeem yourself. You grieve and regret so deeply, even I could tell not long after we met again. You see yourself as a heartless monster, but you’re anything but. I promise you.” Hanzo stared up at her before sighing.    
  
“You are too kind. I fear the day someone will take advantage of your kindness.” 

 

“As much as I fear the day you find yourself so deep in your sorrow you cannot surface.” The two stared at each other before Hanzo carefully took her hands. 

 

A sudden rush of warmth coursed through them, their hearts glowing bright for a few minutes before the glow faded. Silence fell between them, surprised by the sudden glow that came and went. Cassandra noticed tears falling from Hanzo’s face, tears of joy. Her hands moved up to wipe away his tears. The archer wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

 

“Shh, there there…” Cassandra murmured, burying her face into his hair. “I’m here. We’ve found each other. It’s gonna be alright.” Her hand moved up to rub his back slowly, feeling the archer shiver from her actions. She was elated to finally meet her soulmate (although she wished it was somewhere nicer than a  _ closet _ at his  _ brother’s birthday party _ ) but, right now, he needed her care. 

 

_ ‘I can’t imagine how much he wanted this, even as he wandered all alone. He must be starved for affection.’ _ She thought, glancing down to him.

 

“Time’s up!” Came a call. Hanzo tensed up and scrambled off her. Cassandra gave him a look and promptly held his hand as the door flung open. 

 

“Aww shucks, they’re holdin’ hands.” Jesse laughed. 

 

“Well yeah. He’s my soulmate.” Cassandra said dryly. Diana did a fistbump.

 

“FINALLY! I knew you two were soulmates!” 

 

“Did it really have to be in a closet?” Taylor asked Diana. “Finding your soulmate should be special…” 

 

“Yeah yeah, but fate decided ‘nope, i’mma keep messing your plans!’ so a closet it was.” Diana replied with a shrug. Cassandra gently pushed them aside as she made her way to their chairs. Diana and Genji slipped into the closet but Cassandra’s gaze was more focused on the blushing archer next to her. 

 

“Hanzo, would it be too much to ask for a kiss?” She asked softly.

 

“Not in front of the cowboy. He’ll be on me about it for weeks afterward.” 

 

“That’s fair.” She nodded, squeezing his hand. She sensed the air change and glanced up, seeing two dragons float in the air. “Ah, Kenji and Tomo. I imagine they’re quite pleased as well.” She mused as the two coiled around her neck like a scarf. “Aww…” 

 

“They are.” Hanzo nodded. Cassandra smiled. Kenji gently butted her head, letting out a whine. 

 

“Aww, does the big strong dragon want a kiss?” She gently kissed the dragon’s head, earning a soft squeal from Kenji. Tomo whined needily, to which Cassandra reached up to gently scratch the underside of his jaw. “So cute.” 

 

“They are spirit dra-”

 

“I know who they are: very powerful dragons that much be respected. But they surely must have their cute moments. And this is one of them.” Cassandra replied. Hanzo chuckled softly. 

  
_ ‘And I know we’ll have many more together, my dragon prince.’ _ Cassandra thought, glancing over to her soulmate.


End file.
